Currently, numerous printing technologies including offset, therinal, inkjet, electophotographic, photo-optical, and photo-digital are used to generate multi-view prints. Once generated, these prints are used with lenticular cover sheets or lenticular holders to create multi-view images. Although not as popular, a cover sheet of barrier lines may also be used when spaced from the surface of the multi-view prints Some techniques require optical alignment after slow cure of UV cured optical cement is applied between the multi-view print and the lenticular cover sheet. The optical cement is set after a visual alignment is performed. Another technique uses a web of individual multi-view prints that is registered with and adhered to a web of lenticular material. For this technique to work the multi-view image printing and spacing must be in sync with the lentical pitch so that registration can be maintained throughout the entire length of the web. Individual multi-view images are then cut from the combined webs. Still another technique uses web printing with registered die cutters to produce individual multi-view prints for use with lenticular print holders. All of these techniques are used with volume production of multi-view images and are not readily applicable to on demand or single unit production. In addition, these techniques do not provide an alignment verification prior to cutting the multi-view print and/or laminating it to a lenticular or barrier type cover sheet.
In view of the limitations of the above described prior art it is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method for verifying the alignment between a multi-view print and a lenticular or barrier type cover sheet prior to the cutting of the print. In addition, the multi-view image or an adjacent multi-view alignment target may be used to provide a means for visual alignment and alignment verification.